Happiness Explosion
by randompandattack
Summary: Orihime convinces Nel to confess her feelings for Ichigo on Valentine's day. IchigoxNel, Short, fluffy oneshot for valentines day.


**A/N: I wanted to write some pointless fluffy one-shot for Valentine's day so this is what i came up with. Couple days early i guess. Nel's in her adult form the whole time so i call her Nelliel but everybody else calls her Nel. Don't ask about the title, IDK either.**

Happiness Explosion

"Are you sure this will work Orihime?" Nelliel asked curiously as she continued to stir the bowl in front of her with the wooden spoon. The whole plan just seemed so foreign to her. She and Orihime were in Orihime's kitchen cooking.

Orihime nodded, "Of course Nel, Valentine's day is a very important human holiday." Nelliel nodded back at her but still looked confused. "Do you want me to explain it to you again?" She asked as she opened the oven to check on what was cooking.

"Yes please!" She said smiling back.

Orihime absentmindedly checked the timer before going back to the counter. "Alright then, Valentine's day happens once a year. It's where girls give chocolate to the boy they like to show how much they care." Nelliel nodded with a thoughtful look on her face.

"So our plan is your going to make Ichigo some chocolate and then give it to him tomorrow for Valentine's Day. Understand?"

Nelliel nodded enthusiastically, "Yes I get that, but why?"

"Why what?"

"Why do you humans have Valentine's day?" Nelliel asked, and as soon as she did Orihime stopped for a moment. She wasn't really sure what the answer to the question was; she had just always done it.

"Well it's because…umm…" Orihime tried to think of an answer while Nelliel waited patiently. "I guess I don't really know. It happens every year and I think it has something to do with a guy named Saint Valentine."

"Or wait does it have something to do with that American Valentine's Day massacre? Actually that would be silly." Realizing she was rambling Orihime decided to cut it short. "Anyway it's just something we do every year, get it?"

"Ummm…not really. But it'll let me tell Ichigo I like him so I'll do it. Wait why can't I just tell him right now?"

Orihime sighed, "I already told you Nel, that wouldn't be romantic." Orihime shook her wooden spoon at Nelliel as she talked.

Before Nelliel could question this, her sensitive nose picked up the smell of burning food. "Orihime is the chocolate supposed to burn?"

Orihime's eyes grew wide and ran over to the oven. Grabbing something to cover her hand she pulled the oven open wide and met with a face full of smoke. She turned her head to the side and started coughing as she pulled the tray out of the oven before shutting it.

"Aww Nel," Orihime said sadly. "Your chocolate burned. I told you that you were supposed to watch it."

"I did watch it."

Realizing what she meant Orihime slapped her hand over here forehead in frustration. "Never mind," She said with a sigh. "I guess you'll just have to buy Ichigo some instead." Nelliel said she was fine with that and after cleaning up the kitchen the two girls went out to the store.

* * *

The next day at lunch Ichigo found himself sitting on the roof with Chad, Uryu and Keigo. They were eating their lunch in peace; no one was really talking. Keigo was however overreacting to not getting any valentines and sobbing on the ground. This just caused Ichigo to scowl as he lay on his back watching the clouds.

"Hello Ichigo," A voice greeted him. Opening his eyes he looked up to see Orihime standing over him. She gave him a little wave and he pushed himself into a seated position.

"Hey Orihime," He responded. The other guys also greeted her similarly.

"Guess what Ichigo? Someone's here to see you!" She told him enthusiastically. Ichigo looked around confused, wondering if Hitsugaya came back to bother him again. He was just thinking about making a run for it when Orihime said something, snapping him out of his thoughts.

"Okay come in," Orihime said to someone standing just outside of his view. She motioned with her hand for the mystery person to come out and Ichigo got curious enough to stand up and look.

Walking out onto the roof was none other than Nelliel. This wasn't so surprising however since she would hang around Ichigo after school all the time. No, what was weird was that she was not only at his school, but wearing a school uniform. The white shirt and grey skirt that covered (not exactly) her must have belonged to Orihime.

Ichigo knew it was probably meant as a disguise however he thought very few people would fall for it. If long flowing bluish-green hair wasn't different enough the skull on the top of her head would certainly alert anyone. Not to mention that Orihime's shirt…didn't exactly fit Nelliel. Because of her own naturally large assets Orihime wore a rather large shirt however it didn't seem to be enough to cover Nelliel's incredibly large breasts.

Ichigo hadn't realized it but he was staring at her with his mouth agape. The sight was just so ridiculous but at the same time so attractive his mouth had momentarily short circuited. "N-Nel?" He managed to ask.

She smiled her ever-so-beautiful smile at him, "Ichigo!" She called out before running over and enveloping him in her famous bear-hug. Luckily for Ichigo this time his body was in prime condition so her hug didn't break anything. It was however still a bit much when compared to a normal hug. But Ichigo could admire the woman's enormous strength and over-enthusiasm.

"Hi Nel, what are you doing here?" He asked as the hug ended. The teen hadn't noticed but the other boys had stopped eating to watch the spectacle.

"I came to see Ichigo of course," She said matter-of-fact. "Also…" It was then Ichigo noticed she had one of Orihime's purses hanging off her left arm. Her hand had unconsciously moved to rest over it. She glanced over at Orihime who nodded as if to say 'go on'.

Gathering her courage Nelliel reached into the purse and pulled out a big red box shaped like a heart. Gripping it with both hands she thrust it in front of Ichigo's face. "This is for you Ichigo. I love you!" She told him. "Will you be my valentine?"

Ichigo was confused for a moment and it showed on his face. Nelliel saw the look and worried what it might mean. However Ichigo's confusion quickly faded off his face and he actually smiled slightly.

"I'd love to Nel."

Nelliel's eyes lit up like stars as her mouth spread into the biggest open-mouthed smile ever. She moved to him to initiate another hug as she wrapped her arms around him. She felt his arms wrap around her back. This hug was different than the earlier one; this one was softer, filled with love and caring.

Suddenly the hug turned into something more as her full lips found his thin ones. The substitute shinigami and the former espada felt a spark pass through as their mouths connected them together. The kiss wasn't perfect, and it didn't last that long however the sounds of everything else was blocked out. Including the complaints of Keigo about how unfair it was that Ichigo got a hot chick and he didn't. For that one moment happiness seemed to explode inside of Nelliel.

**

* * *

**

**That seemed fluffy right? BTW Orihime wasn't helping Nel because she gave up on Ichigo or anything, I just through a NelxIchigoxOrihime threesome would be awesome. Anyway review please.**


End file.
